1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device including a substrate-side connector and a cable-side connector for connection between substrates. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coming-off preventing structure of the substrate-side connector and the cable-side connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing connector device for connection between substrates includes a substrate-side connector that is provided on a substrate and a cable-side connector that is fitted to the substrate-side connector. When the cable-side connector is inserted into the substrate-side connector, a plurality of columnar (rod-shaped) terminals that are held in a housing of the cable-side connector are fitted to and electrically connected to a plurality of U-shaped (fork-shaped) terminals that are held in a housing of the substrate-side connector.
For example, in a connector device that is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-320693 and that includes a female connector, which is a substrate-side connector, and a male connector, which is a cable-side connector, upper and lower surfaces of rod-shaped male contacts of the male connector are interposed between and elastically contact protruding contact portions (contact beams) provided on upper and lower portions of U-shaped female contacts of the female connector. As a result, they are electrically connected to each other.
As in the above-described existing example, in the connector device for connection between substrates, protruding contacts of the terminals of the substrate-side connector elastically contact surfaces of the terminals of the cable-side connector to maintain a fitted state. Therefore, when a force that is produced by, for example, vibration is exerted upon, for example, the substrate-side connector, the cable-side connector, and cables, the fitted state may be released and the connectors may come off from each other. For example, in an internal substrate of a servo mechanism used in a machine tool, a robot arm, or the like, since a force that is produced by, for example, vibration or a fast and slow motion is frequently exerted upon, for example, the substrate-side connector, the cable-side connector, and the cables, an elastic force that maintains the fitted state between the terminals of the substrate-side connector and the terminals of the cable-side connector is weakened, as a result of which in the end the terminals are brought out of contact with each other.